gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
High School DxD Top Characters
High School DxD High School DxD (Japanese: ハイスクールD×D Hepburn: Haisukūru Dī Dī, alternatively written as Highschool DxD) is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The story centers on Issei Hyodo, a perverted high school student from Kuoh Academy who is killed by his first date, revealed to be a fallen angel, but is later revived as a devil by Rias Gremory to serve her and her devil family. Issei's deepening relationship with Rias proves dangerous to the angels, the fallen angels, and the devils. High School DxD began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's Dragon Magazine in its September 2008 issue. The first volume was released on September 20, 2008, with a total of eighteen volumes available in Japan as of June 20, 2014 under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. A manga adaptation by Hiroji Mishima began serialization in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine, and later in the March 2011 issue of Monthly Dragon Age, with eighteen volumes currently available as of July 2014. An anime adaptation by TNK aired on AT-X and other networks from January 6, 2012 to March 23, 2012. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation, in the United Kingdom by Manga Entertainment and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. A second season, called High School DxD New (ハイスクールD×D NEW Haisukūru Dī Dī Nyū), also aired from July 7, 2013, to September 22, 2013. A third anime television series called High School DxD BorN (ハイスクールD×D BorN Haisukūru Dī Dī Bōn) premiered on April 5, 2015. Rias Gremory Name: Rias Gremory Age: 19 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Issei Hyoudou Name: Issei Hyoudou Age: 17 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Issei Hyoudou is the main male protagonist of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. He's a member of the Occult Research Club, and his rank in Rias' peerage is Pawn. His power as a Devil ranks at the bottom in the beginning (which increases as the series progresses, until eventually he becomes the strongest among the young Devils and develops his strength into SS-Class); however, on his left arm, he wields the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate. His goal is to one day rise in rank to that of a High-Class Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem, becoming a "Harem King". Akeno Himejima Name: Akeno Himejima Age: 19 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Akeno Himejima is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She isRias Gremory's Queen, as well as her best friend. Akeno is one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Rias.